Live Tomarrow Die Today
by Tyrror
Summary: (Sequel to "Cloudy Dreams) In a world were the only person she ever truly loved is dead, how will Rini cope with the bizzare dreams that she is having. RiniOC
1. Thoughts of a Dead Girl

Hey all, this is the sequel to my priorly finished story "Cloudy dreams" As you may already know, this story may delve into areas such as; depression, slight violence, thoughts of suicide, and supernatural abilities. You have been warned. Other than that, have fun. I do not own any of the ppl in this story except for mishy, he's all mine, you can't have him.  
  
Ohh, before you go on, if you haven't read "Cloudy Dreams" it is to your best idea that you do, otherwise you WILL be very lost. Now, please continue...  
  
**Live tommarrow... Die today...**  
  
Chpt. 1 - Thoughts of a Dead girl

It was once said in ancient lore that "The demons will come and the demons will go but the pain will last forever." Well, in her case it seemed all to true. She lifted her eyes toward the clear night sky that stood outside her bedroom window and stared longingly at the stars above. They never had to go through pain and lose like she had. She had indeed lost everything, just as she regained her own personality, her own emotions, she lost the one person she truly loved. It was so very odd, to find that for once the enemy had found a means that could have taken out the moon family for all eternity, and to save her it had cost her the one she loved. It was all that woman's fault, She had delved into Rini's mind and taken control of her emotions, leading her to believe that she was worthless, that she should die. Then a boy with no connection to her that she could remember appeared out of no where, convinced her other wise, and then died for her. It wasn't fair.

With the swiftness of the pixes spoke of in folklore she tore from her room and stumbled down the stairs to the first floor of the house, mumbling incoherently the entire way. Stooping in the hall before the kitchen door her hand rested gently on the brass panel in the door meant to be the point of impact as it were to swing open. The moonlight glinted through a nearby window and cast a pale gleam over the small frame standing alone there, she looked more pale than ever before, she looked like a ghost. Shoving her way forward she made her way quickly and swiftly toward the ob jet she had come for and then made her way to the back entrance to the house. Stepping into the yard beyond, the knife in her hand shimmering faintly in the moonlight, twinkling in response to the calling of the stars. Her path was steady and her steps were true as she walked onward, around the corner of the house and into the street beyond.

Standing within the glow of a single street lamp, the light of which blinded her to anything without it's circle of penetration, a single tear streamed down her cheek and dropped off her chin to shatter on the asphalt below. With a movement to quick to be seen by human eyes a single red gash opened from elbow to wrist on the young girls arms, slowly trickling crimson as gravity would pull it. Her arms now hung limply at her side as a trail of blood rand across her right palm, down across the hilt of the blade to drip off the tip and splash gently on the ground beneath her. Falling to her knees she began to cry again as the faint sound of metal clanging with solid earth could be heard in, what seemed, far in the distance as she dropped the blade to the ground beneath her. Her vision began to blur as the loss of blood began to drain her physically of the strength needed to see.

Her sight split into two separate scenes then slowly merged back together into one, causing her to feel sick at the sight of the world pulling apart from itself. Then she gasped in horror at what she saw. There before her stood the person that she had thought eternally lost. Clad as he was in his warrior's garb there was no mistaking it was him. The plume of platinum hair still fell from withing the wrap that covered the whole of his face except for the single eye. She saw pain reflect from the ice blue orb of the child that stood mere feet from her. He moved unexpectedly toward her until her stood but a foot away, then slowly kneeled down and looked deep into the pink eyes that stared back at him. Her vision fluctuated yet again and it seemed like it would fail at any minute, but still she forced herself to see him. Slowly the white, tipless gloves that covered his hands wrapped gently about the new gashes in her arms and the pain ceased to flow through them. Standing suddenly he made to turn and leave, yet she reach out to him. Her hand came into contact with the cape that trailed from his back, or it would have, had he not burst into silver dust upon her contact and floated back into the sky. She glanced back down at the puddle of crimson in which she kneeled, and her vision blurred again. This time she could night fight, tilting and then falling to one side, she hit the asphalt with a soft thud, and the world went black.

* * *

Waking with a start, Rini looked cautiously about her room, almost expecting to see the impossible. Tears welled up in her eyes, but the sorrow that overtook her heart was soon covered by confusion and curiosity as she looked back at where she sit. Glancing down at the amass of sheets in which she was entangled she was not surprised to find crimson among the pink. Her dream had not been entirely false. That which confused her, though, was not the sheets, it was her. Running her hand softly down one forearm, then the other, she found nothing. Switching on the bedside lamp she checked again, not even a scar. He had done it again, and in her dreams of all places. Once more the boy she loved had saved her life and caused her wounds to heal in less than 8 hours. A girl who wished she were dead was just saved by a boy who truly is...

* * *

Well mis amigos, what do you think, is it up to my standards or did I let you all down. Please RR and let me know what I need to do better, or simply what you think should change, latta.

MK


	2. Rose Petal Memories

Sorry that all of my stories are taking so long, but I'm like being killed with school work over here so I try to type as often as possible and lately, sadly, this poor story has been left out, well…on with the show…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Sailor moon, besides this plot, that is mine and you can't have it laughs maniacally

* * *

Chpt. 2 – Rose Petal Memories

No one could possibly understand just how she felt. She had lost the one person that had, out of no where, stolen what little heart she had left and taught her how to love again. Then, on top of that, she couldn't even end this life so that she may have the chance of meeting him in the next. Why couldn't things just be simple? Was it all because she was royalty in disguise?

Rini's mind trailed off onto a million side paths of such thoughts, her depression only sinking deeper in as she proceeded to school. Fiddling around inside of her light pink jacket she quickly found a small glass jar attached to a chain which hung loosely around her neck and pulled it from inside her shirt. Held within the jar were a dozen or more white rose petals, all seemingly flawless. The entire world slipped away as she focused more and more upon the petals that lay within that small glass enclosure. Finally the world fell away to the point that she no longer saw where she was going and, finding a rather large gap in the pavement, she tripped and fell…hard. She felt the rocks beneath her gash deep into her right knee and was rather afraid to look and see just how much damage had been done. Yet upon looking she found nothing, well, nothing on her leg. Smeared upon the pavement was a rather copious amount of blood, or so it seemed, yet where there should have been a gash, a cut, even a scratch upon her body, there was nothing. Not even so much as a bruise. What had just happened she could not explain but is seemed to her she was both blessed and cursed by being able to be injured with out being injured. Never the less, she roes from her sprawled position upon the ground and continued her daily ritual of walking to school.

The day passed like a blur. Only moments after entering the room Rini had completely lost all focus upon the class and any of the lessons. The teachers no longer held her gaze as they once did. Now there was only one spot in the room that she seemed to take an interest in, the empty chair of a short term friend. No body seemed to care that he didn't show up to school anymore, it was almost as if he had never existed. No one asked where he was, or why he was gone, they only accepted the fact that he was not there and moved on. Suddenly the thought occurred to her that maybe they didn't realize there had ever been someone there. What if something was altering the way they thought so that they couldn't remember the boy that once sat among them. The thought passed, though, just as quickly as it had come. Looked upon as ludicrous by its creator, such an idea could never be true, that was only possible in scenarios that involved a few rare and powerful people, why would they protect a boy. Suddenly the bell rang, class was over, and it was time for Rini to make the long trek home.

Slowly, just as she always did, she followed the same path as she had day after day back to her temporary residence in the past. Her path took her past the place where it had all happened and once again the memories came rushing back. She remembered standing there in complete shock, unable to even defend herself, when he had jumped in the way, and taken the blow. She could never repay him for his bravery, though, for he was gone now. Suddenly she stopped and stood, staring down at the place where she had last seen him, the place where she had last held him, the place where he had said his last words…

"I'm sorry...I...I never told you...I... (Cough)...I..."

Tears welled within her eyes and they were only worsened by what was really there today. Somehow, amongst the bricks that formed the center of the walkway on which she stood a small plant had begun to grow in the cracks. It had vined its way up, a single stem reaching for the sun, and atop said stem rested a single white rose bloom. Reaching down she brushed it gently with one finger, it was so small, and seemed so fragile, like a life that was barely holding on. It reminded her of him when she had last seen him, barely alive, but the rose had one major difference to the boy it represent to her. It had continued to fight and, though still very small and weak, it lived. She cursed herself for not saving him and screamed to the sky…

"WHY?... You didn't even leave a body…all you left was a stupid rose…"

Here screams transformed into sobs as she kneeled down next to the small fragile flower before her and began to cry silently into her knees. Then she heard something. Not a person, not an animal, but something. As if the wind was speaking to her. It blew by and whispered to her things that no mortal man would know, but she could not hear it very well. She strained and eventually made out what it was trying to say…

'Like the rose…weak…with us…'

The voice was gone and had left her with nothing to go on. Shock turned to anger as the forces of this world seemed only to confuse her more. One hand flung outward to crush the small bloom that had caused her such a breakdown. She was within inches of demolishing such a weak and fragile life…and then she woke up…

* * *

I know I'm horrible using the old "she was dreaming" routine, but it fit so well, besides most of these chpts. Leading up to the main plot climax will be her dreams (sorry about the semi-spoiler but I thought I warn you) so if you don't like it then go somewhere else. I guess that's all, I'll try to post more soon. Latta

MK


	3. The Emerald Hall

Sorry it took so long to get this out to you guys, but it seems like I have so much to do…oh wait… I do have that much to do, I just blew it off tonight to type this up, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chpt. 3 – The Emerald Hall

Her hand closed on nothingness as she lunged forward in her bedcovers. There was a rush of noise and a flash of light as three people came running into the room at an alarming speed, flipping on the lights as they went. The room became a blur of swirling pink and bright lights as the sleep attempted to rid itself all to quickly from Rini's young eyes. Her mind was jumbled, caught somewhere between sleep and awake, it was hard to decipher exactly what was going on. The three people in her room spoke all at once,

'As if I can understand one of you in this state, none the less all of you at once, imbeciles,'

Rini thought to herself as the chaos within her room continued onward. Voices melded together to form an even greater surge of confusion for the young girl as she attempted to sort out dreams and realities.

"Are you…We…There was…Screaming…and you said…then there was this…"

All the voices of Serena and her parents seemed like that of one multi-headed creature attempting to use all it's heads at once. Though it seemed like a small eternity, after a few quick seconds of disorientation, Rini gathered enough of her wits about her to realize that she must have screamed, and rather loudly so, in her sleep. This had then wakened the rest of the household who came a full gallop to investigate and ensure protection of all the family members, including herself.

"I'm fine, it was just a bad dream"

The sound of the young girl's voice seemed to be the saving grace in the chaotic mess that was her room. The second the words had left her mouth all the other went silent as stone intent on hearing her side of what happened, rather than just rambling uselessly as they had been doing so well. Looking up to find the rather disbelieving faces of her family members, Rini found the only thing she could do was reassure them.

"Really, I'm fine, it was just a bad dream; you can all go back to bed."

With a suddenness that seemed only beaten by the way they had entered the room, the three intruders into the serenity of Rini's room stood and made their way toward the door, each wishing her better dreams and a good nights sleep from this point on. She watched them go until, at last, Serena's mother exited behind the others and hit the lights on her way out. The room was once again plunged into darkness, leaving Rini to come to the conclusion that it must still be the middle of the night. Glancing at the luminescent digital clock on her dresser across the room her idea was confirmed by the dimly glowing "12:42 am" on the clock face. Collapsing, exhausted back into her bed, Rini felt the need for sleep slowly consume her again. She dreaded sleep these days due to the painful dreams it always brought, but not sleeping at all seemed an even worse choice, leaving her constantly awake and capable of conscious thought. Slowly, but surely, as it always does, sleep took possession of the young girls body and she once again was swept through the passages of time and space to a world that was all her own.

Rini felt herself falling through a realm unlike any other, the walls seemed to be cylindrical, yet they were black as the night sky and covered in tiny glowing specs that oddly resembled stars. She fell for only a short while until she landed in a hall full of mirrors that looked strangely familiar. Her path was quick, but seemed known to her by some inner force as she moved along the hall, stepping through an unmarked door to the left into a long hall that also looked very familiar. Here the ceiling was many feet above, almost like the ceiling you would find in a ballroom, but this was no ballroom. This was a very elegant hall. The hall itself seemed to be made of a green crystalline material and the hall was chiseled directly into it. Running her fingers along the crystal, Rini found it to be cool and smooth, as if it were worked not by miners, but by fine jewelers who had molded the crystal to a perfect form of symmetry that gave the hall a look of elegance and refined grace. Lining both sides of the hall were rows of doors, all large enough to fit two people through abreast and tall enough for even the greatest of giants. The doors themselves were made of strong wood, and formed in a manner that seemed rather medieval, with large metal bolts holding the beams in place and a great iron ring serving as a doorknob. Slowly Rini proceeded through the hall, trying each door as she went, finding each to be bared or locked, preventing her entry, yet she continued to try. Somewhere in the back of her mind she could sense that there was something of great importance here.

The entire time she traveled through the hall it seemed that Rini could not shake the feeling that this hall looked oddly familiar, yet it seemed very vague in her mind and she was unable to recall exactly where she could have seen such a thing. As Rini walked, she came to a curve in the hall that seemed to slope slightly downwards, the walls of crystal, while retaining their beauty, seemed to turn an even darker shade of green here causing all the light to feel as if it had been removed from the hall. Ahead now, Rini saw a door, the third one on the right. The door itself was just like all the others that she had run across so far, but this one had a ray of light breaking free through the crack beneath the door. As she moved closer Rini saw a small sign pinned to the door of the room, the language was unlike any other she had ever seen,

"noituac: lacitirc yrujni"

Considering that the wording made no sense, Rini decided the best course of action was to enter. Upon twisting the metal ring that served to latch the door, Rini found the door ripped from her hands by a sudden gust of wind. The door flew open and a blinding light came through from the other side. It was then that Rini heard it again, the voice, the voice that spoke in the wind,

"Here…weak…behind the glass…here…you know…the way…"

The voice faded and the light became brighter, suddenly the world around her began to slip into a fabric of torn reality. The light broke into a thousand shards that shattered to the floor with the sound of breaking glass, and once again she shot up amid pink blankets.

Looking at the sun as it slowly rose over the horizon, Rini cursed herself and her bad dreams.

"What could all this mean; won't someone just give me a clue?"

Little did she know that the clues had been there all along…

* * *

I know, I did it again, but I had fun with this chapter. I put a good deal of riddles in there, some of which people would never figure out unless I told them, like how I placed the time of day that this chapter was written at in the story. Sorry, it's late and I'm hyper, I hope you enjoy and it's not too awful. Please R&R. Latta.

MK


	4. Like Ice

Sorry about the cliffie…well…no…I'm really not, it's fun to watch you all squirm at my will, but anywho, onto the story.

* * *

Chpt. 4 – Like Ice

It was just as Rini had expected, the day had gone just as the night had and now she was in a worse mood than when she first awoke. The day may have started off alright to any normal person, but the red light of the sun should have proven a warning to many of the times to come. The Monday walk to school was interrupted at its midpoint by a sudden downpour of icy water that it seemed the sky had been holding for her. Rini ran as fast as she could through what she thought must have been sheets of ice pouring from the heavens only to arrive at her school drenched and shivering. It seemed like it took forever for her to dry, but her cloths did not hold the water long as she sat through class all day, staring at the rain covered windows.

The rain had lasted all day and as the last bell rang, Rini was relatively reluctant to exit the school for fear of arriving home in the same state that she had arrived at school. Her feet slowly dragged her to the main door of the school building, and she stared out into the gloom of the afternoon, only to find something she had never expected. Sitting in the driveway to the school, directly in front of the double glass doors which she now stood at was a bright red, and rather sporty looking, car. Leaning against the side of the car, holding a large black umbrella above his head was a tall, dark and handsome man that Rini knew to be the past version of her father, Darien. Looking up, Darien smiled at the small girl and motioned with his free hand that she should come over. His smile only broadened as the two pink bobbles on either side of her head only proved to remind him of the "meatballs" he so often made fun of her future mother, and his current girlfriend for.

Darien popped the door as Rini opened the large glass front to the school and ran to the car through the still pouring rain. As he walked slowly around to the driver's side, she closed the door and shivered slightly at the fact that the air was chill and she was just damp enough due to the quick dash through the rain. Rini watched as Darien entered the car, quickly followed by the drench umbrella which he closed and threw into the back seat. With a quick turn of the key, Darien had the motor to his large and rather comfortable car started and they were on their way.

"It's a lovely day out, no?" Darien mocked a fake French accent as he attempted to be sarcastic.

"Why were you at the school?" Her response seemed to take all joking nature from the car, leaving Darien quite befuddled.

"You're mother…err…Serena asked me to, like I said, it's a lovely day out."

With this the conversation in the car seemed to die. Darien didn't normally listen to the radio, so Rini sat quietly and listened to the sound of the rain on the roof, the sound of the windshield wipers working to clear Darien's vision as he drove, and the sound of the water splashing up from the road onto the bottom of the car. The Ride lasted like this for only a few minutes, but it felt like eternity to a girl who only wanted to be alone.

"Is everything okay?" The question was quick, and caught Rini offgaurd, but it took only a moment for her to compose herself.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because you don't seem yourself, not since the night you and that boy started to work on your science project."

The comment seemed to hang in the air. Eventually Darien gave up on pushing farther and just let the conversation drop entirely. It wasn't long before they both arrive at Rini's house, at which point Darien pulled the car up to the curb and parked. Being the gentleman that he was, Darien got out and, after putting up the umbrella, opened the door for the small girl. After Rini had placed her pack on her back, he escorted her to the door and then entered the house with her where both of them were quickly assaulted by Serena.

"I'm glad you're both home safe, the weather outside is horrible…"

Serena blathered on in her normal fashion, and, as usual, Rini tuned her out and proceeded toward the stairs. Each step felt like Rini had to lift a lead weight, but all too soon she seemed to have reached her room, the faded pink door standing before her. Proceeding into the room, Rini felt no need to hit the lights considering the sun was still high, and the bright beams of it through her light pink curtains gave the entire room a dull shade of pink that was somewhere between nostalgic and depressing. Rini drops her bag at the end of her bed, and began to look around the room, as if this were the first time she had seen it in a long time. In fact it did seem quite a long time since she had last taken a good look at the room. Her dresser seemed to be littered with dead rose petals that were once white. Her vanity was covered with things that she hadn't used in ages, and among them was the Luna Ball. Rini walked over to it and stroked it gently, causing it to roll slightly and tap the large mirror on the vanity. Looking into the mirror, Rini felt as if she were staring another self, another person who was strong that she was, because right now she felt so weak.

Turning from the world that was her room, Rini came to the sudden conclusion that she was unbearably tired. Moving towards her bed, she collapsed onto the comforter, and was soon out.

* * *

Rini fell through the now common void that told her she was asleep and entering yet again another confusingly hellish dream. With a thud, she landed on what appeared to be cold leather, but this couldn't be right. This was a replay it seemed, she had just been her. The cold leather seat beneath her, the hard black dashboard and the red hood; this was Darien's car, and he was just where he was twenty minutes ago, driving her home. Quietly they drove, but something seemed wrong, everything was happening so fast. The car seemed to be moving at a speed that was unexplainable, in fact, the whole world did. It was as if time were speeding by at a rate that was unimaginable. Rini looked over to Darien, who appeared unphased by this, and then gasped in shock. She couldn't have seen what she thought she did, could she? For a moment there, it was as if she were looking at a television set, and the picture blinked. Darien had flashed, then reappeared wearing all white, then flashed again and returned to normal. What could all this possibly mean? Suddenly there was the screeching of brakes, and a flash of light, and then the voice.

"Here…the lowest hall…behind the glass…need…you…"

* * *

Then she was awake, as always. She had sprung forward in the light of the now red setting sun, but now she leaned against the head board and pulled her knees up to her chest. Nothing made any sense and she couldn't take it anymore. Slowly a tear slipped down her cheek, and then another. To her they felt no better than the rain: liquid, ever flowing, and as cold as ice.

* * *

Dum, dum, dum…I know I'm horrible to do this to you every time, but it's so much fun. Well…R&R please, and thank you.

MK


End file.
